How William truly became Envy
by The-Living-Shadow
Summary: Told from Envy's view on how he truly changed from William and became Envy...becoming a homunculus was only a tip off the iceberg for him. It was everyone else's actions and choices that made him change; At least that's what he believes.
1. Chapter 1

"William!" I can hear my father shout my name as I lay upon my his lab floor; I have always been sick, ever since I was a boy. My parents would often make me drinks that contained vitamins that my body desperately craved and needed to function properly; So when my father gave me my daily drink, I didn't question or even look at what he had given me since we both had been really interested in are new discovery; The god of Alchemy. But because of this we both made one huge mistake...or he did anyway. Another fact is that I have never been good at paying attention to anything other than alchemy. I am the best in the hole city and that is a well known fact...So I didn't seen what I had consumed until the vile taste surrounded my mouth and a burn that felt so hot I couldn't even scream...

...The bastard had given me liquid mercury and now only realised what he had done when he saw what he had mixed into his mixing flask; Golden eyes met my tearful ones as I tried to breath and stay awake. Now my mother comes; running so fast even with what is happening. I wonder how she hasn't fallen over her dress; Never before have I seen her so...scared and angry at my father.

"Look what you've done!" She screams at him but he says nothing in return, just stares at me as a struggle to live **"why aren't you doing anything!"** I want to shout but all I manage is pathetic gurgle that even a baby could make. My mother instantly runs to me; her blue eyes staring into mine as she wipes something off my face. I can only tell what it is when she lifts her hand to stare. Blood...my blood.

"Hohemheim!" She screams once more; finally he moves, his eyes full of horror "Dante...you know there's no cure for-" He tries to say there is no hope for me. Am I going to die?

"I don't care!" She cries "Just do something!, Just help him!" Mother has always had a frail body but even through it causes her great pain; she tries to lift me herself. Everything is going dark...

"Hohenheim!" I vaguely feel another pair of hands lifting my body from mothers embrace; the same hands then on my neck "He's dead" A slap surrounds me and mothers crying more than before **"I'm not dead!"** I try to say but this time my body dose nothing. I hear running before a door slams and I'm placed gently placed on cold concrete floor and my back to rest on unforgiven wood. "I'll...bring you back" My father says as he brushes my hair our of my face "I promise" I can hear him leave and I try to move **"Don't leave me!"** The door opens **"Please don't leave me alone!"** It closes and I am able to force what little strength I have to open my eyes, only see him leave. At last my mouth utters a chocked sob; But know one heard me...because really they never listened.

**"I'm going to die...alone..."** My eyes travel down and I am shocked as well as fascinated on how much blood has left my mouth. I follow the red trails until I stop the floor. That's when an idea strikes me. My alchemy was always to do with the body, I was able to heal that sick girl when I was in school. Why should now be a problem?...Why didn't father think of that? He new that type of alchemy to.

Somehow I am able to move my hand and dip one of my fingers into my blood. As careful as I can I draw my alchemy circle on my hand; My alchemy would destroy any toxins inside of me and change them into what I want; healthy skin, blood and what I had before I drunk the mercury.

But to my horror; before I can activate my circle; My hand falls limp **"Please, just a little more!"** was the last thing I thought before I began falling to the ground and exhaling the last of my breath and possibly my soul...

...And never before have I felt such peace as the dark turns into light.


	2. Chapter 2

They say one can get board of the same thing. Everyday I have been here; in this bright and peaceful place and I can't get enough of in. I feel nothing else, no sorrow, and no hate; absolutely nothing except happiness and joy. Something I never really had whilst being alive. But even here I can't help but think of those I have lest behind. Even though I would never tell them or even admit it; I truly loved them even though my mother could be cold hearted at times and my father selfish; I miss them.

I know I must sound horrible when I say this but…I miss my father more than my mother. Is that wrong? To miss one more than the other? Maybe it was because he always spent more time with me when I was growing up; thinking about it. My father only left my side when he was doing research; while my mother was out gather ingredients for are alchemy or for my medicine…Am bad to think this way? Feel this way? To want my father by my side more than my own mother?...Is this wrong?.

I remember how he always used to place me on his shoulders when I was a child. Though he only did this when others weren't around him or when he was with his friends. He was mine, my father and know one else's…He never gave the other kids piggyback rides or played with them…nor did he teach them alchemy. He was mine.

I smile and close my eyes…but snap them back open when a pain; much worse than I experienced when I died surrounds me. "Please stop!" Black hands shoot out of nowhere and start trying to drag me away from the light. "Stop!" But no matter how much I try or scream for my pain to end; I am suddenly surrounded by darkness…and as something- which I recognise as doors open. I realise what my parents had done when the circle of human transmutation appears before me "No send me back!" A figure appears and somehow unable to see me. I know who that person is "Dad stop! Send me back!" The transmutation power burns me and slowly something in me snaps.

And as I fall forward; I swear something important of mine is missing as the gate takes something back with it. Image of a person that glows a bright white…I can't help but think that image is me…my soul.

-

"Hohemheim…are you sure we should do this?" Dante asked her husband softly as he drew a transmutation circle on the floor. Sighing at his wife's concerns he smiled "We will het William back, everything will be perfect again just like old times" Slowly he pulled out a red stone from his pocket; Dante stepped back in shock "Is that…?" He nodded, his eyes darkened slightly "Yes…a true stone?"  
"How did you get it?" He frowned "Do not concern yourself" She nodded slowly in reply "Alright…If you think this will work" She placed the ingredients into the circle, not able to stop herself from letting out a sob when her husband carried her son's body and placed it where he said William should go.

'Are we doing the right thing?' Watching cautiously; Dante smiled when a familiar light of a successful alchemy reaction took place. That's when she saw "Hohemheim his hand!" Quickly he looks at his sons palm and tries to stop his alchemy "No!" The alchemy light suddenly turns an angry red as both transmutation circle's try and over power each other…accidently destroying the ingredients that would have made Williams resurrection successful…the Philosopher stone slowly sinking into Williams dead flesh.

Hohenheim reached out in desperation, he needed the stone, he needed everything to go as he planed…he needed his son back. But as He hand touched the stone; his golden eyes widened in fright and horror. He could hear his son, he could hear William screaming for his suffering to end…begging him to stop and send him back.

"William…?" He whispers in denial. Why would his son want to stay dead?. The light suddenly stops but his son's screams seem to still echo in his ears. Dante runs over to her 'son' happily when she sees he is breathing, hi9s chest rising and lowering easily "He's back-He's back!" She cry's in joy. Hohenheim stares, not sure weather what he (only him) had heard "Wi-william?" Slowly 'William' body shakes "William wake up, mommy's here" And as if he had heard his mothers cries. Williams's eyes snap open…but his eyes are not gold but a purple.

"William?" He opens his mouth as if he was going to responds but instead screeches; his body twists and turns in odd directions, making sickening sounds but somehow healing. Until he stops and cries out as emotions he should not be feeling overpower him; He says one word.

"Why…?" He could not take this, this emotion and the unknown feeling of emptiness.

"Why!" Both stare at him; one not sure what to think or feel. The other still in denial that he hadn't 'truly' brought back his son…but in his eyes brought back his son in a monsters body…

William was gone and in his place was a monster, Failure and nothing more…and he would not, could not think of him as anything else.

'What have I done?"

-

"Why!?" I look up at the faces of my mother and father. Why did they do this to me? Why?. I slowly look at my mother, she has love in her eyes but her smile is broken. Slowly I look at my father and wince. His eyes are completely empty of emotion other than…rejection. But it's still me? Why is he looking at me like that "Da-dad?" He says nothing back. I can only stare and listen as my mother cries. But a completely different reason from him "Oh honey your back!" I gently hold my mother but I can't look away from my father…I can only think of one thing and watch as he walks away….He had never done anything like this before, not to me.

'Why?'


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone XD

To put it bluntly...I'm taking back what I said; I'm keeping a demons heart. I'm sorry it's just...this was basically my first EVER story on fanfiction which I actually concentrated and spent most of my time on. I did wait for a request for my story, after waiting almost four days for someone to agree to adopt it...I'm sorry but I just can't let it go; in my opinion, you've had enough time to decide, so if you want to adopt it now; tough luck.

I'm keeping; A demons Heart and The Cold, Hard Truth of Azkaban.


End file.
